


How To Take Care of An Accountant

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asphyxiation Mentioned, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dominant Logan, Hypnotism, I Tried, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, again for a second, for a sec, master/toy, no prep, self care but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Note: please don't hypnotize and fuck your accountants unless they consent.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	How To Take Care of An Accountant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic19/gifts).



> Author fact: I forgot I had consistent readers. That's really nice. Gives me a reason to actually edit. I also studied erotic hypnosis to write this, and, uh, well I fell into a trance so it's kinda hazy. I probably did it wrong, but Jesus it felt nice to just let my worries leave.
> 
> Tumblr requester who requested pet play: answer my questions. I want to make you happy. Please answer me.  
> Also, I had the best dream of my serial killer au, and how Virgil would've turned out if he was picked up by any of his boyfriends that wasn't Patton, and you have no idea how much I wanna write that. Just short, little snippets of 'what if'

Never marry an accountant.

They'll be completely stressed all the time, working on something that you won't understand. Remus and Janus didn't know how stressful it'd be. Remus didn't even think he was marrying an accountant when he proposed to Logan after they graduated high school. They were childhood friends, thanks to Remus' twin brother befriending the nerd in preschool. They started dating when they were twelve, Logan confessing he was queer and kissing Remus before excusing himself from his life forever. Obviously, he didn't, and when Remus finally got it together, he grabbed his arm and pulled him back for another kiss. They had been dating ever since, and they made sure they got into the same colleges. Logan was originally going to college to major in chemistry. It was fun for Remus to share a major and all of his classes with him. They got married after their first year at university, and it was around that time that Logan switched his major to accounting. He fell in love with the whole thing. Remus supported him throughout, going as far as to pull all nighters almost every week with him. Logan did the same for him. There was a 24-hour cafe that they frequented that was only two blocks away. That's how they met Janus.

Janus was a barista there. He worked odd hours, mostly from one to five in the morning. He flirted with them a lot. He went to an online college that was asynchronous for the most part. He usually did his classwork during the job when he wasn't working or flirting with the couple. He was charismatic and funny, and they ended up visiting the cafe more and more. They memorized his schedule just so they could talk to him. He didn't seem to mind, telling them each time his hours changed. They had an interesting relationship which often resulted in Janus joining them in bed. It was nice to have him. He was able to dominate Remus when the man felt more submissive, or help fuck Logan when he was dominant. He worked with hypnosis; small ways to have them at his mercy. After awhile, the two considered him another husband. They loved him, and he loved them.

Janus, on top of being a wonderful lover, was very persuasive, which was great for snapping Logan out of his work. Janus was able to do this all throughout college, and he continued after that. Remus invited him to live with the married couple, which he accepted right away. Their lives were pretty simple. Remus was a pharmacist, Logan was an accountant, and Janus continued to work at the cafe, albeit at earlier hours. They all worked their fair share, and they all got lost in stress and work. Janus needed someone to sit on his cock when he was working on bills and menu changes, enjoying the feeling of having someone just existing for his pleasure. Remus, depending on his mood, needed different things. He wore bracelets with either an 's' or 'd' on them, depending on how he was feeling; if he felt either way, he'd wear both. If he wore the 's' bracelet, he needed someone to choke him gently until he was hard. If he wore the 'd' one, he needed to be praised and worshiped. If he wore both, he'd be worshiped as one of his husbands sat on his face. Logan, however, was a tough one.

He could stay lost in his work for hours. He'd stay focused even if he was getting fucked against his desk. It was impossible to pull him away from the desk. He refused to eat or sleep if he was focused. He simply lost track of time. Remus couldn't do much, just forcing him to drink water and eat snacks. Janus, not often, could coax him out of his trance by saying they needed help with something very important. He never specified, only taking Logan into their bed and holding him with Remus until he passed out. Stress was worse for him. He hardly let them know if he was stressed or anxious because he classified those feelings as illogical. He'd stay awake and pace in the kitchen until he calmed down.

It was Saturday. Logan was pacing as Remus got ready for work. Janus was watching from the bed, reading some detective novel. Remus sighed, glancing at his worrying husband. "What's wrong?"

Logan didn't look up. "Nothing. What time will you be home?"

"I'll be home around one. Jan, will you--"

"Yup." Janus clicked his tongue, putting his book down. "I will gladly bring him back while you're at work. Logan, come here."

"No, don't start until I leave. Otherwise, I'll want to join."

"Sorry, love."

Logan was already sitting on the bed, still lost in his head. Remus came over, kissing both of them. "I love you both. Get Logan out of his head, please."

"Of course. He'll be perfectly fine by the time you get home. Just in time for me to head into work. In fact, he's going to start taking deep breathes now."

"Don't wear him out too much."

Janus accepted another kiss, squeezing Remus' hand gently. He waved, waiting for the click of the lock snapping in place. "Deep breathes. In and out. Listen to my voice. Keep breathing. Focus on me. I'm going to count down from five, and you'll drop down. Ready?"

Logan undressed, placing his glasses down on the dresser. He laid down on the bed before nodding and focusing on the ceiling.

"Breathe in and out. Eyes closed, but look up. In, hold, and out. Keep up that tempo. I'm going to begin to count down now. Five; you feel tingling in your feet. As it keeps moving up, you'll find yourself relaxed. Four; it's moving up all the way to your thighs. Your legs are so heavy. You can't move them. You don't want to move them. You want to submit. It's spreading to your crotch. Three, and the tingling is at your stomach, moving up to your chest. Your body is so heavy. You want to submit. You don't want to move. Keep breathing. Let my words soothe you. Two; it's in your arms, prohibiting you from moving. You can feel it creeping up your neck as all your worries and thoughts melt away. One; it's in your head and brain. When I snap my fingers, you'll drop."

He snapped, watching Logan's eyes twitch under the eyelids. He looked so peaceful already. They could've done this completely nonsexual, and they had before. He'd done sessions with both of his husbands where they simply lost all their worries and relaxed, but that wasn't what was needed at the moment. Logan needed to be used. He made it clear that he liked being manipulated either in his sleep or in hypnosis so he could enjoy it without shame. Both of his lovers were happy to fulfill his desires.

"Starting now, each time I snap, you'll get aroused. You like when I snap. You like being submissive. You want nothing more than to submit to me." He snapped, watching Logan's cock twitch. "Such a good toy for me. So relaxed and happy. Nothing in the world can harm you. You can't even think. You're mindless. Completely happy being my toy."

He snapped again, smiling. His darling was always so stressed and anxious about being the smartest in the room. It was lovely to see him let go. To stop thinking and let his mind go blank. He needed it.

"Good toys listen. They obey. Each time I call you my toy, you'll feel yourself slip into submission more and more. A perfect, little toy."

His hand twitched slightly. He was gone. He was struggling to swallow his own saliva, breathing steadily. Janus wanted nothing more than to touch him, but it would disrupt the process. Logan could touch himself with the order to do so, but he couldn't be touched by anyone else.

"You don't want to think anymore. You want to obey. Good toys are used, and you want to be used over and over again." He snapped again, grinning when he heard his breath hitch. "No thoughts. No fears. Just pleasure. Absolute ecstasy and arousal. Each snap now provides two times the amount of pleasure as the last. Toys deserve pleasure. They want to provide pleasure and take it. You want that. Obey. Submit yourself to me. Submit yourself to the pleasures you can get."

He snapped between each sentence, listening to the breathless moans leave his lover's mouth. He was hard, the head leaking pre with each snap.

"My perfect" snap "mindless" snap "toy."

Logan's face was flushed as he twitched and whimpered. Janus would give anything to kiss him, but that wasn't the kind of session they were having. He could take care of himself after.

"You must want to touch yourself. You want to relieve yourself. You can barely stop yourself from rubbing yourself and pumping your hand slowly along your shaft; you'd give anything to finger yourself until you came over and over until you couldn't, but you can't do it. Not until I say you can. Each snap will now bring ten times as much pleasure, and each time you hear the word toy, you'll feel the need to give yourself completely to me. Don't cum, even if you feel yourself getting close. You want to be used. You need to obey. You need to listen. You'll listen to your master."

He snapped again, watching his hips try to thrust up. They didn't get far. He still felt a heavy weight on his body, keeping him from moving. Janus snapped once more, following it with three more in slow intervals. 

"You can't stop moaning." As soon as the words were spoken, Logan got louder with his noises. He snapped again. "You can show your appreciation. You can moan and beg and whimper. You're the perfect toy, and you're being used well. Your mind is blank. You must give in. You must allow each syllable that leaves my lips to cause a wave of pleasure into your body. Your nipples are hard. So hard and ready to be touched. You want to be full at all times. You want a cock in you always. You want to suck on one. You're desperate for it. Desperate to experience a taste. You want to please anyone who wants to use you. Passed around over and over again until you're so full it hurts, and then you want to be passed around more. You want to be sloppy and have multiple loads put into you. All you want to eat is cum. Real food won't satisfy your hunger."

He loved the way Logan reacted to his words in this state. His head lolled over, drool beginning to pool at the side of his mouth. Janus moved slowly, looking to his hole. It was twitching, trying to clench around a non-existent dick. He'd love to give the accountant what he wanted, but he stopped himself. 

"When I snap again, you'll feel yourself on the brink of an orgasm. You won't be able to finish without my order, but each snap will make you be on the edge." He snapped, watching Logan's hips jerk. He snapped again. "You love being a toy and submitting. You're a slutty toy. You need to be used. You need to obey. Let your mind go blank. Toys don't need to think. It's too difficult. When I say obey, you're going to orgasm. Obey."

He watched as Logan released onto his stomach and chest, still erect. 

"Obey" _snap_ "obey" _snap_ "obey."

He kept cumming. Desperately moaning and twitching as an onslaught of orgasms came. 

"Obey. Obey. Obey. Obey." He didn't let Logan finish an orgasm. He kept repeating the word before the man could comprehend the first order. He snapped with each demand. "Such a good toy. Obey."

Logan was still erect. So much pent up emotions and feelings caused him to need so many orgasms. They'd be sure to make him orgasm until he passed out.

"I'm going to count to three. On three, you're going to wake up. You'll be able to think clearly. You're still going to be horny and submissive. You'll still obey--" he paused so Logan could finish cumming, watching with delight. "You'll feel the need to suck or ride me and Remus all day. You can't resist. You don't want to resist. You want to please us. Pleasing us pleases you. One; feel yourself begin to wake up. Two; still completely aroused and needy. Three."

Logan opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He sat up, scrambling to get on top of Janus. He kissed him roughly, desperately grinding against him. Janus smiled into the kiss before pulling back. 

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me. I want you in my mouth. I hate when you make me aroused for a full day." Logan bent down to mouth around his pants, his mind so foggy he couldn't comprehend Janus needing to undress. "I feel like I'm still orgasming. Feels so good. I just want it to stop so I feel complete."

"You'll be on the brink of orgasm until this wears off. Even after you cum, you'll feel like you're about to again. Let me take off my clothing so you can get to my cock."

He didn't pull back, practically sucking him through the clothing. Janus groaned, pushing him back.

"You obviously need me in your mouth. How long did you need this?"

"For a couple days now. I was so stressed I didn't realize it was the weekend."

Janus slid off his pants and boxers, unbuttoning his shirt. Logan lurched forward, wrapping his lips around the head and easing himself down. He relaxed his throat in between desperate sucks and licks. Janus let out a small grunt, nudging him forward with his hips. He got on the bed, staying on his knees so his lover didn't need to bend down anymore than he was. His hole was still twitching. "Stop. I want to try something."

Logan pulled off of him, letting his husband manhandle him until he was upside down. His lips were brushing the other man's cock. Suddenly, he felt something wet and warm slide between his cheeks and play with his hole. He groaned, being lowered as Janus bent down. He was relieved once he got a cock in his mouth. Janus' hypnosis was both his favorite thing and his least favorite thing. He felt useless without sex once hypnotized. Every push of Janus' tongue--and god, did he fucking love how he split his tongue before they started dating--made him leak more and more. He was barely doing anything. He just kept his mouth open as Janus moved him down, burying his own face between his cheeks. Once Janus' cock was fully in his mouth, he started sucking mindlessly. Janus rewarded him again and again. Logan's arms were trembling, and hands gripped his hips tightly so he could stay in his upside-down position. He was still slightly in a haze. He was aware of what was happening, but he was never good at waking up from hypnosis.

He let out a gagged moan, hooking his ankles behind Janus' neck. He let his arms give out. Janus pulled his face back, grinning. "Oh, darling. If I lay down, it would be easier--hm, no, you want to be impaled, don't you? You must love this position."

He did. He let out a small noise as he sucked harder.

"Fuck. Alright, darling. I know you're in a haze, but anytime you need to be used, you can tell me."

Logan wasn't paying attention. Janus knew that. He groaned as Logan's tongue massaged him with each touch. He pulled him off, gently setting him on the bed. He kept his grip firm, not allowing him to lunge forward and try to swallow his cock again.

"I need to prep you, darling. My tongue won't be enough."

Logan glared, pushing him down and straddling him. He sunk down on his cock, wincing and crying in pain as he kept pushing himself down.

"Logan!"

"No. Don't. You fucking hypnotize me and make me aroused, and you want me to go--ow, fuck--slow?! I don't care if it hurts. You're fucking me." He snapped, bottoming out. Janus waited, caressing him as he took deep breathes. This was a terrible idea, and everything hurt, but he was angry and horny. It felt amazing to have something in him. He pulled his lover up, kissing him roughly as he slowly moved. He slipped his tongue in and rubbed it against Janus'. He pulled back, tilting his head back as he moaned. "It feels good now."

"Dear, next time let me prep you."

"That's completely fair."

"Tell me what you want. Tell me exactly what you want."

Logan paused, thinking about it. He wrapped his arms around Janus, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to it before moving slowly again. "Love me."

"Of course." Janus mumbled, putting a hand over the back of his head. "I adore you. There's not a second that goes by that I don't love you. Has work been making you this upset?"

"Mm."

"Oh, my shooting star, I can't believe I didn't notice. You know what you need? We'll get you some jelly filled pastries. We'll make them. You can stay around me in any position you want or need, but we'll make you comfort snacks. We have the ingredients. Would that make you feel better?"

"I feel great right now, but yes, that would make me happier. I love when you make those."

"I apologize for filling you with unsustainable lust for the entire day."

"I wanted you to. It'll be fine once I'm satisfied. Until then, I'm being used for your pleasure." Logan lifted himself all the way off before plunging back down, biting Janus' neck softly as he kept that movement up. "I want to be taken care of right now."

"Of course, darling. I'll take care of you completely." He gently gripped his dick, pumping in time with his movements. Logan let out a soft moan as he did so, coming undone again. He was still so aroused. Janus almost felt bad, but he settled for enjoying the pretty sounds he heard. "Look at you. My darling using all of his energy to fuck himself on my cock. We can watch a documentary on space once our pastries are in the oven."

"Yes please. Can I just sit on your cock during that? I want to focus."

"Of course. It should satisfy your needs."

Logan pulled back, looking at his chest and stomach that was covered in his own cum. He mumbled something quietly, almost enough that Janus couldn't hear.

"Repeat yourself, my shooting star."

"I wish to eat my own ejaculate. You made me crave the taste, so I'm not as ashamed of this fact as I usually would be. It's still embarrassing, but less so. I want you to feed it to me."

Janus was downright giddy at that. He used his fingers to scoop it up, pushing it into his husband's waiting mouth. Logan moved faster with each taste. Janus kissed his nose. "You saw Remus wore the 's' bracelet today, right? You think you can be dominant for him? Ride him like you're doing for me? Just take charge."

"Yes. I believe I'll be able to."

"Good. Once the lust fades, you'll get into your onesie. Then, once I'm home from work, we'll snuggle in bed and get you rested. I have off tomorrow. We can go to the museum together. Take your mind completely off of responsibilities."

"That sounds wonderful; if I'm able to walk tomorrow, I'd enjoy doing that."

Janus smiled, watching his lover continue to bounce on him. Soft, breathless moans filled the air. They were interrupted by a finger every few seconds, pushing its way into Logan's mouth. Eventually, the finger stayed in there. Logan was happy to just hold it in his mouth, sucking it as if his life depended on it. Any pain he felt at the start was gone. He was hitting his prostate with each bounce, moaning around the lone finger. He could tell Janus was getting close. He always got this nervous look on his face just before he orgasmed. Eyes darting back and forth, his lips locked tight, and his right hand began to twitch. Logan made eye contact with him right as he felt himself be filled. He slowed down his movements, stopping when he was sure it was over. Janus brought his hand down, jerking him off quickly. Logan spilled out rather quickly, still uncomfortably aroused, but his erection finally went away.

"Janus, dear, an issue has come up. You didn't wear a condom, which is normal for our activities, but I mentally can't deal with the idea of letting all of this leave my body. I will figuratively die. We have to lay here with you in me until that urge goes away."

Janus ran a hand over his side, grinning. "Of course, dear. A nap before we make pastries?"

"That would be sufficient, yes." Logan placed a gentle kiss on his lips before slumping against him and closing his eyes. Janus laid back, listening to a soft whimper that escaped his husband's lips as he settled and pulled a blanket over them.

Their day only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: I got published with my coming out story! Like, professionally published! On a real online magazine!


End file.
